Benjamin Putnam (1664-1715)
}} Will In the Name of God Amen I Benj Putnam of Salem in ye County of Essex in ye province of the Mass Bay in New England being in per- fect health & of sound memory Blefsed be God for it. yet Consider- ing my own mortality Doe make This my Last Will & Testament In Forme and Manner Following Imps I Give np my Soul to God & my Body to Decent buriall hopeing for a glorious refurrection in & thro Jesus Crist my Redeemr. and as for yt estate yt God hath bestowed upon me I give & Bequeath in Man- ner following I Give to Sarah my beloved wife fifty pounds in or as Money to be payed within five years after my decease by my Exers hereafter named Also ye use of ye lower room in ye west end of my house & halfe ye Cellar under it during her widowhood. Item I give this ffarme I now dweel upon to my Two eldest sons Nathaniel & Tarrant with all the buildings & fences thereon to be equally Divided between them only Nathaniel shall have twenty acres above halfe They paying as is hereafter expressed Item I give to Benja & Stephen my two sons My part of Davenports Farm ; also my part of the meadow that belongs to said farme, also ye land adjoining to ye meadow yt I bought of Mr. Israel Porter to be equally divided between them both land & Meadow they paying as hereafter is expressed. Item I Give to my son Israel That land which I bought of Mr. Minziefs belongeing to Mr Humpherys farme alfo that six acres of meadow ground which I bought of my brother John Putnam belongeing to Grigeles his farme. Item I Give to my son Daniell one hundred and fifty pounds in or as money To be payed by my Two sons Nathaniel and Tarrant equally be- tweene them as he shall neade it in his Larning or when he comes of age If he do not take to Larening. Also my sons Nathaniell and Tarant shall pay fifty pounds Willed to my wife as bove said and also fourty pounds to their sister Elizabeth and also twenty pounds to their brother Cornelius when they com of age each their part. Item My Will is that my son Cornelius be put out to larne som good Trade and that his brothers Benjamin and Stephen shall pay him Six Score pounds in or as mony within Three years after he comes of age That is forurty pounds a yeare To be Equally to be payed betweene Them. Item I Give to my Daughter Elizabeth Sixty pounds to be payed out of my household goods at my decees proportunalle of everything to be apprised to Her and the Remainder of my Household goods withmy out dores Vseing Tooles I give to my Two sons Nathaniel and Tarrant. Item All my Stock of what Kinde soever I give to be equally devided amonges all my children except my son Daniel. Item I do appoint my two sons Nathaniel and Tarrant to be Joynte Executors of this my will and my will is that if any of my children dye before they com of age that theire parte or portion shall be equally devided between the servivors I Do desire and apointe my Well beloued frinds my brother John putnam and my Cozen Jonathan putnam to be the Ouerfeers of this my will and I do require all my children to sett down by the advice of my overfeers whare there my arise any mifsunderstanding of my will In Testemony that this is my last Will and Testement I have hereunto set my hand and seale This Twenty eight day of October in the year of our Lord Seventene hundred and six Signed and Seeled published and declared in presence of us Wittnesses John Jeffards Beniamin putnam seal her Hannah X Roberds mark Jonathan Putnam Apprais and Allowed befr Hon Jno Appleton at Court at Ipswich April 25 1715 Endorsed Will of Leut Putnam __SHOWFACTBOX__